


Closed Exposition.

by aquariamaria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Craquaria - Freeform, F/F, High School, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut, my first solo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariamaria/pseuds/aquariamaria
Summary: In which Aquaria is more interested in her girlfriend's legs rather than the museum exposition's





	Closed Exposition.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> Some time ago I fell in love with craquaria and since that I started to write the selection and baby on bord with my gf I felt more excited and confident to write something alone. And here I am lol 
> 
> I hope you guys like it and feedback is appreciated!

School trips, especially trips to museums, were one of Brianna Cracker's favorite activities. Getting out of the usual and tiring school environment to learn something new was exciting. No matter what kind of museum it was. Unlike her Girlfriend, Aquaria, it wasn't enough that she already hate school, she had to go on extra-curricular trips.

 

Brianna considered a victory making her going to the trip cause the brunette wanted to lie to her mother by saying she was sick. But that hasn’t prevented Aquaria from complaining since she got in her car in the morning. Asking her at least three times if they really couldn't skip this trip. She was lucky was that Asia, her girlfriend's best friend, wanted to go with her on the bus, at least she would have some peace of mind.

 

And it was no surprise when they heard they would go to the American Museum of Natural History. This was perhaps the most famous museum in New York, and despite being a native of New York, Brianna never came to visit it. Perhaps it was because the art museums were more flashy and interesting.

 

Admiring the equestrian statue of Theodore Roosevelt, the blonde waited for Aquaria who was the last one to leave the bus. The whole 11th grade was already at the front door, lining up to enter the museum.

 

"Finally! Why did you take so long?" Exclaimed, holding on to her girlfriend's hand, rushing to the queue

 

"I left my purse on the top of the bus. I was checking to see if everything was inside!" Snapped already pulling the sunglasses from her handmade bag, releasing the long black hair from her ponytail.   _'How beautiful, I'm a lucky girl'_ Brianna thought, with a cheesy smile.They had been dating for almost two years but the blonde never stopped falling in love, every day a little more for her. Aquaria had the most beautiful smile Brianna ever saw. Brianna also loved the way she run her fingers through her hair when she kissed her or when she's just gave a caress. But the most important thing is that she loved the way she looked at her, that sweet, sincere, gentle look, how she makes the blonde feel truly loved." But it's not like I'm excited to go into the museum."

 

Rolling her eyes, Brianna squeezed Aquaria's arm and made her moan in pain a little.

 

"But I am, so let's go, It's going to be fun, I guarantee!" She assured smiling, passing through the huge doors.

 

Arriving the entrance hall, the girls quickly joined the rest of the juniors, who listened intently to the museum's guide. Miss Visage was angry with the girls, she looked at them with fire in her eyes. But she didn't say anything, instead, turned her gaze to the guide. Brianna didn't want to cause any more trouble, then she took all her focus away from her girlfriend, letting go of her hand, and went back to hear the explaining about the origin of humanity.

 

It hadn't been not even  five minutes of explanation and Aquaria couldn’t take it anymore. It was so annoying and nothing made sense. And worst of all, Brianna wasn’t paying her attention. Her girlfriend was more interested in knowing about Birds Halls than her, that was outrage. The tour start and the class goes through the wide hallways of the museum. For Brianna, a new educational adventurer, for Aquaria a beginning of long-suffering.

 

Some expositions more crowded than others, the museum wasn’t full. The guide explained that some rooms were empty for entries of new temporary expositions. In addition, with little movement, the students at the end of the tour would have been free to run in the museum.  Brianna watched with excitement listening all the explanations from spectacular beauty and abundance of life on Earth to the evolutionary story of the human family. Aquaria, on the other hand, was lost. Nothing was interesting, at most the bald tourist with a custom made of metal that she saw has minutes ago. To be honest, the only thing that made sense to her was Brianna's short skirt that swayed in a sensual way as she walked.

 

The girls hadn't had sex in almost a week, and it killed Aquaria internally. She was getting more and hornier every day, and it got her frustrated. Not being able to be with her girlfriend, hold her in her arms and kiss her. They were in a history museum, although they seemed to be in an art one. Brianna's body was a Greek work. She was small, her skin white as snow was soft, her eyes blended between brown and a greenish color,  making her feel warm. Her curved body puckered the young woman, her big thighs and full breasts were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Her blond, frizzy hair was long, Aquaria loved combing it, stroking it. And still, Brianna was shy, she didn’t see her own beauty and needed Aquaria to remind her every day.

 

The guide kept rambling and Brianna was wearing this tiny skirt, who when she walked slowly showed her thick thigh. It wasn’t enough for ogling the girl, she needed more. Visual contact has no effect on the blonde who was emerging in boring affairs. The group were walking to the next room, most of the students were following the path. Brianna alone finished reading the card from the Eastern Woodlands Indians. _Perfect_ , the brunette thought.

"Hi gorgeous" Aquaria approached, hugging her girlfriend by the hip, kissing her cheek.

 

"H... Hi Aqua, I didn't see you there..." Taken by surprise, Brianna gave the brunette a peck and returned to concentrate on the panel she was reading. "Like the trip so far?"

 

“Hum Hum” Grumbled the brunette, coming down kissing from her cheek to her neck.

 

"I find it so interesting the model of the Menominee birchbark canoe, which was made entirely of forest products a… " Before Brianna could finish her sentence, she felt a hand groping her ass, “W… What are you doing?"

 

"Honestly, I don't give a shit about this exhibition. The only thing I was able to pay attention was your beautiful legs" she whispered, taking her hand off her girlfriend's butt and moving to her silk panties. "And how hot you are." Aquaria kissed and pinched her neck of the blonde, who was paralyzed and moaning a little. Fornicating very small sounds of pleasure escape, nibble on her bottom lip while kissing. Let her body rest against Brianna so she can feel every part of her girlfriend

 

Lost in her touch, Brianna tried to hold the moan of pleasure she felt. As Aquaria wrenched her fingers around her panties. The heat took over the place, and Brianna could tell it was Aquaria's power over her. She wants to give herself to her girlfriend, but a voice screams to them to stop.

 

"Baby, we can't...we are in t... the middle of the museum" Brianna tried to form a word in the midst of the pleasures as she felt Aquaria playing so desperately in her already wet panties. "And what if we get caught... Oh God." the blonde whispered as her girlfriend bit her neck.

 

"Don't be shy. The museum is practically empty and no one will miss us." Pushing the panties aside, she press her finger on the mons, stimulating the internal parts of her clitoris. "Please" whined Aquaria. With her eyes closed and her head back, the blonde was mad and lost but wanted the brunette so badly. The pleasure increase when Aqua using the heel of her small hand to push into her mons while she use her fingers to play with her glans.

 

"Fuck!  let's go and do it" Brianna agreed as she stroked her girlfriend's black hair. Who was deeping pressuring on the front wall of her vagina, stimulate the ultra-sensitive inner parts of her clitoris

 

"Glad we are on the same page" She took her fingers off her the front wall, giving her messy and sloppy quick kiss.

 

Without losing time, they managed to deviate from the tour and leave running through the corridors of the museum. The hearts of both beat endlessly and at the same pace, Brianna was lost in lust, blindly following her girlfriend who knew exactly where they would have to go. Panting they stopped in a door that was written, "room without exhibition", when they let go their hands, Aquaria  hastily checked to see if there was anyone nearby.

 

Seductively, Aquaria walked to the door, opened it, r and made a sign with her fingers for Brianna to follow her, blinking at her. Swallowing dry, the blonde followed the passage, as if she was about to enter through the door of hell. But how she loved the hell she and Aquaria lived and how she  pleased in the devil she called her girlfriend.

 

The room was empty, just a few tables near the window and some stuff that couldn’t be uncovered as they were under white cloths. The room was lit by the windows, in the background, it was possible to see New York. The brunette walked over to one of the tables and sat on them, Brianna as a dog followed Aquaria who tightened her legs, held Brianna by the waist.

 

"You are crazy" Brianna began as Aquaria kissed her neck and stroked her bleached platinum hair.  Aquaria laughed, but quickly restrained herself and turned her attention to the beauty in front of her.

 

"And yet you're dating me. I think you're crazier for wanting to date me" She said in her ear, moaning a little as she spoke, and at the end bit her ear.

 

The two kiss frantically, their tongues fighting for dominance. Aquaria’s silly hands didn’t stop. One hour on the hips, another hour squeezing her soft butt and finally her beautiful big breasts. In the attempts of squeezing, biting and kissing her breasts, Brianna decided to take her white regatta off. Helping her girlfriend to put the blouse up to her hip, at first the brunette caressed and admired Brianna’s breasts, they fitted perfectly in her hands. Soon she put her tongue out and licked the tip of her nipple making the blonde moan of pleasure. Smiling, Aquaria took off her light pink velvet blouse, showing off her beautiful lace braid of victoria secret, where her nipple was visible.

 

"Fuck, you’re so hot" Brianna exclaimed as Aquaria turned her attention back to the blonde's chest.

 

The pleasure Brianna needed after almost a month without sex. It wasn’t unusual for them to spend all their time abstinence. But Brianna was head of the student council and she spent the entire week working full-time at school solving winter-ball problems, running out of time for her girlfriend. But that didn't matter anymore, finally, they were together in such an intimate and daring moment, they were always very honest when trying new things but they  never had public sex.

 

The blonde could not take it anymore, she needed more, more Aquaria.

"Baby, I want to eat you. Take off your leggings and open your lovely legs for me" Upon hearing these Aquaria almost had an orgasm, she loved it when Brianna was sweet but dominant. She needed to tempt her girlfriend a little so that her bossy side would come out. Taking off the blonde's legs, she quickly took off her legends and panties - which matched the lace bra - showing her wet pussy already with lubricated

 

"So beautiful, so ready for me" breathed Brianna while massaging her lover's thighs, who breathed heavily. Aquaria had her head back but made an effort to look into the deep eyes of her girlfriend who admired her as a sacred object.

 

"Please, Bri... I want.. God..." Aquaria cried impatiently, but her statement was cut off by the blonde's tongue, going straight to her hole. Brianna licked deeper and deeper between the folds of her cunt. Making Aquaria laugh with pleasure, managing to not scream. Dropping a few words that looked like ' _bri' 'babyy' 'deeper' 'god I love you_ ' and other desperately spoken words that made no sense. When she was satisfied, Aquaria held Brianna's golden curls, massaging them. The closer it is, the stronger she holds the tufts.

 

"More more more." She asked, Brianna could feel the walls tightening around her tongue. And with a cry of pleasure, the brunette came to her girlfriend's mouth.

 

With the taste of vagina, a slightly sweet, slightly acidic, Brianna got up to kiss Aquaria. Aquaria was distracted when Brianna attacked her lips. Starting softly and go slowly, both girls used the intimate moment to love each other a little more. Submerged with emotions and passion, each time they kissed, they both fell in love with each other again. Aquaria, getting closer to the end of the table and consequently closer to his girlfriend, took the opportunity moment to slip one finger in her girlfriend’s pussy.

 

Between the kisses, Brianna moaned freely, being a lovely song to her lover's ears. The brunette's hot, wet fingers, as they caressed Brianna's clitoris respectively, managed to make the blonde enjoy herself, making her come and fall on his girlfriend's arms.

 

The girls enjoy the minutes after sex. Brianna was seated on the table between her arms and legs. As Aquaria stroked her lover's blonde hair, smelling and kissing her head.

 

"You were right, I really enjoyed the trip"  kissing the tip of Brianna's nose, Aquaria have her give a little squeeze. Relaxed, Brianna climbed down  her girlfriend's lap, jumping off the table. Taking the clothes from both of them that were lying on the floor.

 

"Although I'd like to spend the whole day here on your lap, we have to get back to the school trip."  Began Brianna, who threw the leggin and the shirt of Aquaria on her lap that rolled her eyes when holding its clothes. Without wasting time the blonde all patiently waited for Aquaria to tie the buckles of the heel needle.

 

"After the tour, we go to my house. I want to spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling with you." purred Aquaria holding on to her girlfriend's hand, who was able to quickly see if there was no one near the room, and walk to find classmates.

 

"You never seem to get tired of me." Brianna joked, kissing Aquaria on her lips quickly.

 

Arriving at The Hall of South American Peoples, the girls could see their classmates sitting in groups and jotting down their notebooks. Asia and Dane chatted excitedly in front of Incan Artifacts. Blair seemed to try to decipher one of the posters on the wall while her girlfriend, Vixen, recorded everything around her. And all the other colleagues scattered, they all seemed very focused on their work in groups.

 

"Miss Needles and Miss Cracker, I assume that you have already begun the work for today." questioned the vice-director, and coach of the cheerleading team, in which girlfriends were part of, Mrs. Visage. Scaring the girls, causing them to jump at the loud voice of the teacher.

 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Visage, we were just looking around the room." Brianna quickly argued , followed by Aquaria that smiled in agreement with her girlfriend's statement. "We promise won’t get distracted anymore."

 

Distrustful, Mrs. Visage was quiet, just analyzing at the girls. Both prayed internally for Miss Visage not to think what they had done, but it was easy to think of it since both were a mess.

 

"You know that PDA is prohibited" pointing to the hands of the girlfriends, who fell apart in a matter of seconds. Walking away, the girls sighed in relief and laughed silently at the situation.

 

"That was close" cackled Brianna, stopping some seconds to admire her wild and stunning girlfriends. "C’mon! Let’s finish Mrs Visage work"  And so both walked to the first panel and started working on it until it was time to leave and stay a little more together in Aquaria’s soft bed.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m proud of what I created! Thanks also my friends who are more excited than I am, I love you guys so so so much! 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any question about the au, ask me :)


End file.
